This invention relates to a fence structure, and in particular to a fence structure for constructing corrals or animal feeders.
Fence structures including a plurality of portable sections are by no means new. Examples of such structures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,167, which issued to H. C. Rasmussen on Oct. 23, 1973; 3,910,560, which issued to H. E. Goetz on Oct. 7, 1975 and 4,371,148, which issued to R. L. Harden on Feb. 1, 1983. While such fence structures possess varying degrees of utility, they are either unnecessarily cumbersome, or do not lend themselves to the construction of animal feeders with a plurality of tight corners. A need exists for a fence system which can be used to form straight or angled sections of fence quickly.
The object of the present invention is to meet the above defined need by providing a relatively simple fence structure, which includes readily portable and easily assembled sections.